


Is It Time?

by Nicnag



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Fraternization, Love, M/M, Protective Team, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teamwork, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnag/pseuds/Nicnag
Summary: Two men of Bravo have been hiding their feelings for one another, never crossing the line they would be unable to cross back over. One of the men is seriously injured during an op which only intensifies their emotions. It is time the two finally act on their feelings? Will they be able to keep their teammates from knowing the truth?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the intention of not revealing who the two teammates are right away. One is revealed in the third chapter and the other in the fourth chapter so you don’t have to wait too long to find out. Chapters are on the shorter side. This is a work in progress but I hope to get new chapters up quickly.

Chapter 1  
He watched as his teammate’s chest rose and fell in rhythm to the ventilator. Bandages covered the injured mans upper body hiding a through and through gun shot wound to his left bicep, dozens of stitches across his chest and second degree burns on his ribs, 4 of which were broken. His eyes were swollen and bruised and he had a smattering of abrasions on his face and neck. The hospital sheet covered more stitches and burns on his lower body as well as another gunshot wound through his left thigh. The doctors decided to leave the SEAL on the vent overnight to give his body time to rest following surgery. 

Leaning forward in the hard plastic hospital chair, he reached for the other mans hand. He squeezed it lightly and then held on as he dropped his head, emotions overcoming him. He sniffed a few times then leaned back, blinking rapidly to keep the hot tears at bay, but it was useless. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he felt a lump form in his throat. The doctors had told the team that the next 24-48 hours would be critical for their brother. 

He wanted to tell the man in the bed exactly how he felt about him regardless of the fall out if anyone else found out. The two had been dancing around their feelings for years now, trying desperately to quell the ache they had for each other. If the two ever crossed that line, there was no going back to being ‘just friends.’ Were they willing to risk their Navy careers?

Two days later, the injured SEAL was taken off the sedatives and finally woke up. He watched as his teammates eyelids flickered against the harsh light in the room which he quickly dimmed. Relief spread through him. Even though the doctors said the man in the bed should make a full recovery, he knew he wouldn’t quit worrying until his friend was conscious. 

As he stood to reach for the call light, a hand on his arm stopped him, pulling him in closer. He stared into the other mans eyes as feelings he had been pushing down for years began exploding in his heart. Was this really happening? He ran his hand through the injured man’s tousled hair as he was pulled in further, just inches from his lips. Should this be happening? His mind raced knowing if the two crossed this line, there was no going back. It could never be the way it had been ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is pinned down and one of them is severely injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with the intention of not revealing who the two teammates are right away. One is revealed in the third chapter and the other in the fourth chapter so you don’t have to wait too long to find out. Chapters are on the shorter side. This is a work in progress but I hope to get new chapters up quickly.

3 days earlier, Bravo had been pinned down due to shitty intel in some godforsaken hell hole. The team’s ammo was dwindling, nearing Winchester. QRF was 20 mikes out, an incredibly long time to wait as RPG’s and bullets flew their way. Their only saving grace was the militants couldn’t move closer without risking more casualties so their accuracy wasn’t as deadly as it could have been. Still, though, the team couldn’t move positions without crossing no man’s land.

“Sonny, lay down some cover fire on me. Clay and Ray, get in your scopes, see if you can take out the RPG’s,” Jason barked as he tried to do what he could to keep his team safe til help arrived. “3….2….1….go.” Jason lifted his rifle in unison with Sonny and laid down a smattering of shots while Clay and Ray, one on each side of the huddled team, scanned the horizon hoping to find the RPG’s. 

Ray caught a ricocheted bullet to his chest plate knocking him backwards. Trent grabbed his teammates vest and pulled him away from the dilapidated building that had redirected the bullet. The medic double checked the bullet didn’t penetrate before assessing Ray’s breathing. Bravo 2 gasped a few times trying to take deep breaths but quickly had his breathing back under control. By then though, Clay had been able to take out one of the two RPG’s. 

“You good?” Jason yelled to his best friend over the noise. Ray just nodded back and thanked his God for his bullet proof vest. He didn’t take a direct hit like Clay had in Mumbai but he’s sure there will still be a bruise he will have to explain to Naima.

“Havoc, this is Bravo 1, ETA for QRF?” Jason asked into his mike.

“Bravo 1, this is HAVOC. QRF is 13 mikes out. I repeat, 13 mikes out. Good copy?” Eric asked back.

“Good copy, 13 mikes. Bravo 1 out.”

“Sonny, cover fire on me again. Clay, see if you can take out the other RPG,” Jason barked looking at his two teammates. 

“Jay, I’m good,” Ray yelled as he got back into position, tamping down his fear of being hit again.

“On me….3…2…1…Go!”

Jason and Sonny once again simultaneously raised their rifles just above their cover and laid down fire as their two teammates once again got back into their scopes. 

This time, Ray took out the RPG giving the men a bit of breathing room. As they took turns firing at the enemy, they counted their dwindling ammo. The shooting slowed on both sides but no one dared pop their head up. The militants may have a dwindling ammo count as well, but still continued to fire their way. There was no way the team was going anywhere until the QRF arrived. 

The team could hear more vehicles arrive over the sound of bullets being fired from across the field. More vehicles meant more men and firepower and most likely another RPG. 

“Incoming!” Brock yelled as he laid over Cerb to protect him. The RPG hit just behind the team scattering burning chunks of wood and shards of glass over the men of Bravo as they all dove away from the collapsing building. Clay and Trent had to fling their bodies into no man’s land, trying to take cover behind a small stone wall just 2 feet high.

“QRF inbound 30 seconds,” Lisa’s voice crackled across the radio. “Pop your smoke.”

Sonny and Jason both tossed out two cans of red smoke to mark their position for the auspray. The shooting on the other side stopped and the team could hear them all yelling at each other. The enemy must have known something was about to happen and tried to high tail it out of there, but there was no hiding from the military craft. Within seconds, the team was safe to cross what was no man’s land for 45 mikes to make their way to the landing auspray.

When Jason realized only one of the men behind the short wall was up and moving, fear enveloped him. He dropped to a knee as he quickly hoisted his teammate over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could. He had no idea whether the man he was carrying was alive or not. The faster he got to the auspray, the faster his man could be assessed and the faster they’d get back to base to a full medical team. He just hoped he wasn’t carrying an already dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, only way to become a better writer is to receive feedback including constructive criticism so please let me know what you think. As a work in progress, I’m open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out who the injured teammate is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with the intention of not revealing who the two teammates are right away. One is revealed in the third chapter and the other in the fourth chapter so you don’t have to wait too long to find out. Chapters are on the shorter side. This is a work in progress but I hope to get new chapters up quickly.

Chapter 3  
“Trent!” Jason bellowed as he sprinted up the ramp of the auspray. As soon as he was inside, Sonny helped Jason lower their teammate to the ground. Cerb immediately laid down next to the injured man, whining in distress. Brock had to pull him back so Trent could work. Ray helped strip their friends gear off from head to toe.

“Clay must have taken the brunt of the blast,” Trent stated as he quickly scanned Clay for obvious injuries after checking if he was breathing. Blood was seeping through his shirt covering his left bicep. His left pant leg at the thigh was also saturated. Trent expertly sliced through Clay’s clothing to uncover two bullet holes he must have sustained when they dove away from the last RPG. 

“Jay, put a tourniquet on his left arm, I’ll get his leg. Ray, cut the rest of his shirt and pants off,” Trent ordered as he applied his own tourniquet around Clay’s thigh.

Clay moaned as the two tourniquets were pulled tight. His eyelids flickered and he reached out with his right arm to try to take the strap on his arm off, but his hand was batted away by Jason.

“We’ve got you Clay, just hold on,” Sonny told his best friend as he grabbed Clay’s right hand. He moved so he was in Clay’s line of sight. Piercing blue eyes connected with Sonny’s as Sonny continued to reassure the injured man.

Trent jabbed a needle into Clay’s right leg and warm relief spread through his body. Trent gave him a second dose of morphine after Ray exposed the rest of his upper and lower body. Clay had burns and cuts scattered across his body from head to toe. As Clay lay in the auspray in just his boxers, Jason and Ray held pressure on his two gunshot wounds as directed by Trent. Clay’s eyelids bobbed a few times before closing.

“Trent?” Sonny asked with unveiled concern as he continued to hold Clay’s hand.

“It’s just the morphine, gave him extra to keep him still and comfy til we get to base.” 

Sonny let his held breath out slowly, still concerned for his friend.

By the time the aircraft made it to base, Trent had already started an IV and spread cream over the worst of the burns and stitched the deepest cuts enough to stem the bleeding. The medical team rolled the gurney up the ramp to Clay. Jason and Ray continued to hold pressure as Sonny and Brock lifted their teammates body. Trent held the bag of fluids he had started as he jogged alongside briefing the medical team as they rushed Clay off the landing pad. Jason and Ray’s hands were replaced by two nurses as they wheeled the gurney inside.

“Take him straight to the surgical room,” the doctor ordered his staff. “Get Dr. Blake, I need him to scrub in too.”

Before the doors closed separating Clay from his team, the surgeon told the men of Bravo he would be in good hands. There was nothing more Trent or the others could do for their teammate. They had to trust the doctors. None of them dealt with lack of control well, especially Jason. Now all that they could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, only way to become a better writer is to receive feedback including constructive criticism so please let me know what you think. As a work in progress, I’m open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the other man Clay has been holding feelings deep down inside of him for? Would they ever connect or would they sail right by each other. Is it Jason? Ray? Sonny? Brock? Trent? Blackburn? You will find out this chapter

Chapter 4  
Present day—Clay waking up at hospital

The two men’s eyes locked while everything around them disappeared. Their faces were just inches apart as Clay squeezed his teammates’ hand back. Clay had so many thoughts running through his head he wasn’t sure where to start. Flashes of laying on the floor of the auspray came back to him. He remembered the pain he endured as the tourniquets were pulled tight. His emotions from being afraid he was going to die enveloped him even though he knew he was now safe. 

Clay’s friend could see the internal war waging on in Clay’s head. He wished he could quell the chaos. He had his own emotions bubbling back up as the image of Jason carrying Clay over his shoulder stuck in his head. Seeing Clay’s limp body, he had panicked, his breathing quickened as his chest got tight. His only thought was how he wished he had told Clay exactly how he felt about him should Bravo 6 not have made it. Now though, he stumbled over his words, his thoughts scattered.

“It’s good to see those blue eyes of yours, Ken doll,” Sonny started. “You gave us all quite the scare, again. You gotta stop doin’ that. Pretty sure you took more years off Trent’s life.” Sonny tried to chuckle but it was tight.

Clay cleared his throat to talk but his mouth was so dry he couldn’t get a sound out. Sonny raised the head of Clay’s bed and handed him the glass of water with a straw. After a few sips, Clay handed the drink back. He once again cleared his throat as he thought of what he wanted to say in reply.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t intentional.”

“I know it wasn’t…..I wasn’t sure if you were even breathing when Jason got you onboard. My heart can’t take that.”

“I need to tell you something Sonny. If I don’t do it now….” Clay trailed off, still hesitant to open up.

“Pretty sure it’s the same thing I wanna tell you Blondie… I uh….I can’t keep my feelings a secret from you anymore. When I didn’t know… if you were going to live, all I could think about…. was the regret….the regret I would live with from not being honest with you,” Sonny said to his best friend, then ducked his head down as his cheeks reddened.

Clay spoke up as Sonny went silent.

“I don’t know when it happened….when I started feeling more for you than our other brothers…I tried to convince myself that I could be happy with a woman…I loved Stella…I really did, but it wasn’t fair to her because I was always thinking of you when I was with her. Had she not broken up with me….I would have broken up with her. I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way so when Rebecca came around, I put my energy into her to try to distract myself again.”

Sonny had never heard Clay speak so openly about his ‘feels.’ He decided it was his turn to bare his own soul.

“I sure as hell didn’t like you when we first met,” he joked before getting serious. “I didn’t realize I had these feelings for you til Manila. 3 days ago, I felt the same way I did when you were blown up. Being away from you like that tore me up. First time Jason didn’t have to pull me out of the sandbox. I was packed up before the rest of the guys. The thing I had with Lisa was real, but when it ended, all I’ve been able to think about is you.”

Sonny leaned in closer taking a risk by pressing his lips against Clay’s forehead. As he pulled away, Clay grabbed Sonny’s shirt sleeve with his right hand and pulled him back in. This time, Sonny’s lips met Clay’s. He then rested his forehead against the younger mans as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his excitement. 

Was this really happening? Were the two of them really crossing the line? Would they be able to keep this hidden from a team of SEAL’s? There was no going back, even if they decided not to fraternize. Their feelings were now out there, they couldn’t take them back.

A knock on the door caused Sonny to jump back away from the bed so quickly he knocked his chair over. As it crashed to the floor, the door opened and in walked Jason. 

“What the hell were you two doing?” Jason asked as he motioned towards the wayward chair. Clay turned beet red as Sonny tried to cover up what had happened prior to the knock.

“Thought I saw a spider,” Sonny answered knowing it was a believable lie as the team found out just how bad his phobia was when they were in the underground shafts in Saudi Arabia.

“So Kid, how you feeling?”

Sonny and Clay realized their time alone had ended as Jason picked up the chair and made himself as comfortable as he could clearly intending to stay a while.

“Like shit,” Clay answered as he pushed the button Sonny had handed him for the pain medicine. His pain wasn’t excruciating, but he’d rather sleep and hope to dream about Sonny than stay awake and try to pretend what just happened never happened.

Sonny watched as Clay’s eyelids closed over his piercing blue eyes and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. 

“Jay, when he gets discharged, he can stay with me. I’ve got the spare room. Tonight I can go grab some of his things so when he get released in the morning, we can just go straight to my place. If that works for you?” Sonny cautiously asked his team leader, concerned their Boss would want it to be him or their medic Trent.

“Sounds good. I will stay for a while if you want to go get his things.”

Sonny nodded, patted Clays forearm and out the door he went, hoping the spider lie seemed believable. Sonny is really looking forward to the next 3 days all alone with Clay at his place while he recuperates. They both need some downtime, the team has been pushing so hard they are about to break. A three day ‘vacation’ sounds divine. Clay would need more like 3 weeks to heal but by then, Bravo will be stateside training.

All Sonny heard in his head over the roar of his truck engine was ‘the team can’t find out, the team can’t find out, the team can’t find out…over and over and over. Then the thought creeped in about what happens if the team does find out? They will cross that bridge if it ever comes to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome constructive criticism, had an idea I'm trying to work out so hope you all like the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, only way to become a better writer is to receive feedback including constructive criticism so please let me know what you think. As a work in progress, I’m open to suggestions.


End file.
